Don't Think of Me
thumb|center|670 px Don't Think of Me (оригинал Dido) Не думай обо мне (перевод YouRoK из Белгорода) So you're with her, and not with me Теперь ты с ней, а не со мной. I hope she's sweet, and so pretty Я надеюсь, она сладкая и столь же прелестная. I hear she cooks delightfully Я слышала, что она готовит восхитительно. A little angel beside you Маленький ангелок возле тебя. So you're with her, and not with me Теперь ты с ней, а не со мной. Oh how lucky one man can be О, как удачлив может быть один человек. I hear your house is smart and clean Я слышала, что твой дом шикарен и чист. Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen О, как прекрасно возвращаться домой со своей королевой, Oh how lovely it must be and О, как прекрасно должно это быть и When you see her sweet smile baby Когда ты видишь её сладкую улыбку, малыш, Don't think of me and Не думай обо мне и When she lays in your warm arms Когда она лежит в твоих тёплых объятиях, Don't think of me Не думай обо мне! So you're with her, and not with me Теперь ты с ней, а не со мной. I know she spreads sweet honey Я знаю, она источает сладостный мёд. In fact your best friend Твой лучший друг, I heard he spent last night with her Я слышала, что он провёл прошлую ночь с ней. Now how do you feel? Что ты теперь чувствуешь? How do you feel? Что ты чувствуешь? When you see her sweet smile baby Когда ты видишь её сладкую улыбку, малыш, Don't think of me and Не думай обо мне и When she lays in your warm arms Когда она лежит в твоих тёплых объятиях, Don't think of me Не думай обо мне! And it's too late and it\'s too bad Слишком поздно и слишком плохо. Don't think of me Не думай обо мне! And it's too late, it's too bad Слишком поздно, слишком плохо. Don't think of me Не думай обо мне! Does it bother you now all the mess I made? Теперь тебя беспокоит тот беспорядок, что я устроила? Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear? Теперь тебя беспокоит одежда, которую ты сказал мне не носить? Does it bother you now all the angry games we played? Теперь тебя беспокоят злые игры, в которые мы играли? Does it bother you now when I'm not there? Теперь тебя беспокоит, когда я не там? When you see her sweet smile baby Когда ты видишь её сладкую улыбку, малыш, Don't think of me and Не думай обо мне и When she lays in your warm arms Когда она лежит в твоих тёплых объятиях, Don't think of me Не думай обо мне! And it's too late and it's too bad Слишком поздно и слишком плохо. Don't think of me Не думай обо мне! And it's too late and it's too bad Слишком поздно и слишком плохо. Don't think of me… Не думай обо мне! Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/dido/don_t_think_of_me.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.